Sensor elements for capacitive touch switches are fundamentally known from, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,165 A.
In the case of an elongated, circular cylindrical sensor element for a capacitive touch switch, it is known from US 2005/248544 A1 to provide a transversely directed bore. This has the advantage of increasing the elasticity of the sensor element or making the sensor element “softer,” enabling easier compression.
The problem solved by the invention is to provide an aforementioned sensor element, a method for its manufacture and a touch switch device equipped therewith, which make it possible to solve the problems of the prior art and through which a sensor element can be obtained, that can be particularly easily manufactured, fitted and used.